One Piece: Drabble couple
by Monseka
Summary: Serie de drabbles de parejas One Piece. No Yaoi ni Yuri; pareja a la cual soy fiel ZoRobin (Otros personajes con estos dos, ¡no escribo!) LuNa, LuHan, SaNa, SaKo,UsoppXKaya, RogerXRouge ¡Y mas! ¡Pasa a leer! Nuevo Drabble: ¡LuffyxNami! ¡Come back beibis!
1. ZoRobin: Se quedó dormido

**Pareja:** ZoroxRobin.

**Advertencia:** Creo que Ooc :( Pero trato de que no sea así -w-

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de **One Piece** no me pertenecen, (aunque mataría por Zoro &amp; Ace x'D) si no, que son propiedad de **Oda sensei x3**, la historia es solo **_mía_** y si tratan de plagiarla, hay tabla e_e.

-Situación antes de llegar a Punk Hazard.

* * *

**Se quedó dormido.**

.

.

Estaba algo impaciente, sentía su corazón latir mucho más rápido de lo normal. Miro pacientemente a su nakama de cabello verde, ansiaba por que le saludara, tenían dos años sin verse y aunque se la había pasado bien junto a Koala y los demás revolucionarios, admitía que extrañaba esos días en el Sunny donde veía al espadachín dormir mientras ella leía, escuchar sus ronquidos-extrañamente-para ella eran relajantes. O cuando se levantaba y le preguntaba algo como: _"Otra vez leyendo lo mismo mujer, ¿Qué demonios tiene ese libro?" _y ella solo contestaba con una pequeña sonrisa sin decir nada más. Sí que lo extrañaba.

Sentía algo de envidia por la chica de Thriller Bark que paso dos años curando sus graves heridas, estando a su lado; ¿habida pasado algo entre ellos? ¿El espadachín llego a sentir algo por ella? Parpadeo con fuerza maldiciéndose; debía de comportarse, que estupideces estaba pensando. Lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer Zoro con su vida personal-y amorosa-no le concernía, no era una jovencita, ¡Era una mujer madura! Con muchas responsabilidades para pensar en esas cosas.

Mientras él se preguntaba que había hecho la mujer durante esos dos años. ¿Quién había conocido? ¿Dónde había parado? ¿Por qué cuando comían y platicaban sus aventuras de donde habían parado ella no quiso decir nada? ¿Por qué solo dije "secreto"? ¿Era acaso que ya tenía un hombre? No es que le importara mucho…. Ella podía ser lo que quisiera con su vida, ¡y él no era un crío para comportarse así! ¡Joder, tenía 21 años! Pero ella tenía 30 y tenía derecho de hacer su vida con quien ella quisiera… ¡No podía dejar de pensar esas cosas desde que la vio, joder!

Vio como puso de cuclillas para regar sus flores, suspiro, se tragaría _un poco_ su orgullo, ¡al diablo las inseguridades! Se empinó la botella de sake y se la tomo de un solo trago, empujo a Sanji que iba en dirección a la navegante ganándose un insulto, pero no le importó, no quería pelear con él en ese momento. Tomo fuerza, se aproximo a ella y se dejó caer al pasto justo aun lado de donde ella le daba cuidados a sus flores.

—**Oí mujer…**—Susurro para que ella solo escuchara—**Te has hecho muy fuerte…**

Ella sonrió y cuando giro su cabeza para responderle soltó una pequeña risilla mientras una gota estilo anime resbalaba por su nuca.

_Se había quedado dormido._

Pero con esas palabras, sabía que todo estaba en orden entre ellos y que –casi-_todo volvía a la normalidad_, ¿Qué cómo lo sabía?

_Solo porque se había quedado dormido a su lado._

.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas de autor: **¡Espero les haya gustado! Empezare mini historias de distintas parejas. Sí quieren pueden pedir alguna pareja no duden en decirme xD. Sobre el drabble eh quedado satisfecha, llego de repente la inspiración y tenia que aprovecharla xDD. Sin duda esta es mi pareja favorita de One Piece y no la cambiaría por nada :'D

Nos leemos en esta semana con un nuevo drabble de otra pareja n_n

.

.

**¿Se merece un review?**


	2. SaKo: Y soy revolucionaria

**Pareja:** SaboXKoala.

**Advertencia:** Creo que Ooc :( Pero trato de que no sea así -w-

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de** One Piece **no me pertenecen, (aunque mataría por Zoro &amp; Ace x'D) si no, que son propiedad de **Oda sensei** x3, la historia es solo mía y si tratan de _plagiarla_, hay** tabla** e_e.

_Mil __disculpas si hay un error ortográfico._

**-Situación:** Después del Timeskip, antes de Dressrosa.

* * *

**Y soy revolucionaria.**

**.**

**.**

Caminaba de un lado para otro. Su rostro estaba rojo como tomate; ya hacían unas semanas que su amiga Robin se había ido al punto de reunión con los Mugiwaras. Sin embargo le había planteado su opinión que a ella ¡Le gustaba su compañero Sabo!

Tal vez lo hizo en forma de broma, pero… ¡había dado en el clavo! Siempre le gusto el entusiasmo y como hablaba de sus dos hermanos con tanto orgullo, del como era con ella; tan amigable y caballeroso. Dios, él debía ser un ángel caído que lo corrieron del paraíso solo por ser tan perfecto. Se distrajo cuando Dragon la llamo para una junta, llego al lugar y tomo asiento suspirando. De un momento a otro sus mejillas de nuevo se tornaron carmesí cuando Sabo llego con una sonrisa en su rostro, se sentó a su lado y le saludo:

—**Buen día Koala**—Le sonrió alzando un poco su sombrero, sin embargo, la castaña desvió la mirada inmediatamente para que el rubio no viera su sonrojo. Sabo alzo una ceja algo preocupado, su nakama no era así, siempre le devolvía el saludo con una gran sonrisa—** ¿Pasa algo?** —Pregunto.

Ella por reflejo, tomo su sombrero con sus manos y lo bajo para que cubriera un poco sus ojos y no verlo, debía actuar natural, aunque eso ya era imposible después de que su amiga se fuera... Dios ¿Por qué ahora era tan difícil verlo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente guapo?

—**No, no hay problema. Buen día Sabo**—Respondió algo torpe y rápido, su voz se escuchó temblorosa como si fuera a tartamudear, Sabo iba preguntar de nuevo, más la junta empezó y puso toda su atención a Dragon.

Koala apretó un poco los puños, debía decirle lo que sentía. No sabía que podía pasar en el futuro y no quería vivir con el: _"¿y si le hubiera dicho?"._ No quería ser tan directa, tenía que planear algo ingenioso por si era rechazada no doliera tanto. La verdad era que no estaba prestando atención a Dragon y eso la avergonzaba; ¿desde cuándo su nakama Sabo se adueñó de todos sus pensamientos? Llego el final de la junta, todos empezaron a salir. Solo quedaban ellos dos, era ahora o nunca.

—** ¡Sabo, espera!** —Lo llamo tomándolo de un hombro antes de que saliera, él se giró para verla—**Tengo que decirte algo muy importante…**

—**Claro Koala**—Le respondió—**Por cierto, estabas muy distraída…**

—**Me gustas y soy revolucionaria…**—Lo interrumpió hablando rápidamente aun nerviosa mientras apretaba los puños, aun roja alzo la vista para ver la expresión en el rostro del rubio, se desanimó, se veía ciertamente confundido.

—** ¿En serio…?**

—**Sé que es difícil creer pero sí, soy revolucionaria**.

—**Koala los dos somos revolucionarios, en realidad yo…**

—** ¡Sí, lo sé! Ser revolucionario es una lata; ¡Oh hay que salvar a un país!** —Camino rápidamente para irse, sin embargo antes de que pudiera tan siquiera derramar lágrimas y salir huyendo, la mano de Sabo la sostuvo con fuerza y la jalo hacia él.

_La estaba besando, _fue corto; pero un lindo y tierno beso en los labios.

—**También me gustas baka**—Le sonrió Sabo con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, ella no reclamo nada por el tono juguetón que tenía el rubio, estaba muy ida y en shock y más roja que un tomate—**Y también soy revolucionario**—Fue lo último que dijo el rubio antes de salir del lugar y dejar sola a Koala.

Ya le daría las gracias a Robin después.

Y salió con una expresión de alegría absoluta.

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas de autor:** Ahh como ame estos dos de pareja~ Bueno esto lo hice algo así por una imagen que leí de como decirle al muchacho que te gusta sin salir lastimada xD. Tenia que escribirlo, les pondría la imagen pero no recuerdo en que página lo vi xD. Debo agregar que solo me inspire al final y además la imagen decía: "Y soy Batman"

Y gracias por sus dos Review **Neko alessa **y **Zorro Junior** :) Me motivan a seguir escribiendo :)

Como dije el ZoroXRobin es mi pareja favorita xD así que leeran muchos Drabbles de estos dos de mi parte xD, ¡Espero les haya gustado ese! Ya que al SaboXKoala también le soy fiel x)

¡Cuídense y nos leemos pronto!

.

.

**¿Se merece un Review?**


	3. LuNa: Mandarinas

**Pareja:** LuffyXNami.

**Advertencia:** Creo que Ooc :( Pero trato de que no sea así -w-

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de** One Piece **no me pertenecen, (aunque mataría por Zoro &amp; Ace x'D) si no, que son propiedad de **Oda sensei** x3, la historia es solo mía y si tratan de _plagiarla_, hay** tabla** e_e.

_Mil disculpas si hay un error ortográfico._

**-Situación:** Después del Timeskip, antes de Dressrosa.

* * *

**Mandarinas**

**.**

**.**

Luffy estaba recostado en el pasto, sumamente aburrido, ahora todos sus nakamas estaban ocupados y no querían jugar con él, bostezo tenía hambre y Sanji preparaba la cena, pero si le presionaba de seguro que ahora si lo golpeaba con sus fuertes patadas y con haki. Ahora la mayoría estaba con su "nuevo" nakama Law, planeando que harían cuando llegaran a Dressrosa, a él no le interesaba y si iba no le iba a entender era mejor que eso se lo dejara a Robin y a Zoro-aunque este último miraba a Law como queriéndole matar por tener la atención de Robin- dios hasta el que era un idiota se daba cuenta.

Giro quejándose, moría; y Chopper hacia medicinas y Usopp y Franky hacían no sé qué con el arma de Nami. Parpadeo dos veces, ¡eso! ¡Su navegante! Ella no estaba haciendo nada, esperaba que no se molestara por su presencia. La busco y por fin dio con ella, estaba regando sus mandarines susurrando una canción, miro a la mesa ¡maldito Sanji! A Nami le había llevado un postre de mandarina y a él no le quiso dar nada; inflo los cachetes en forma de puchero y se acercó a Nami.

— **¡Nami!~** —Canto su nombre solo como él lo podía hacer, ella se sobre salto al no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia antes y Luffy sonrió— **¿Me das?~** —apunto al postre de mandarines y Nami gruño por debajo.

Luffy alzo una ceja, ese no era un gruñido común o molesto, trago grueso.

—**No, es mío**—Declaro la navegante, se aproximó a su postre y se lo comió en frente de su capitán, lo miro y sonrió al ver la cara de decepción de Luffy.

— **¡Que mala eres Nami! ¡Eres mi nakama, debes compartir!** —Uso acto de "reflexión" a su conveniencia el sombrero de paja mientras se cruzaba de brazos inflando los cachetes de nuevo.

Nami se aproximó hasta estar en frente de él y pregunto:

— **¿Qué haces aquí Luffy? Siempre juegas con Usopp y Chopper.**

—**Estoy aburrido, ellos están ocupados y pensé que me quitaría el aburrimiento viniendo contigo**—Respondió en el mismo tono y sin desinflar los cachetes.

La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos, ahora estaba más idiota de lo normal y no era que siempre le estuviera viendo, pero joder, teniendo al shichibukai Law para molestar e iba precisamente con ella para quitarle el aburrimiento ¿Quién cree que se creía? ¿Es acaso que pensaba que era su payaso? Una idea cruzo por su cabeza y sonrió malévola.

— **¿Quieres una mandarina?** —Pregunto y Luffy asintió varias veces, ella arranco un fruto de sus preciados árboles, le quito la cascara y la extendió al Mugiwaras para que lo tomara, pero en cuanto Luffy lo iba a tomar, Nami se comió un gajo y lo demás lo tiro al mar—Ups.

— **¡Nami!** —Le reclamo a su navegante con lágrimas al borde de sus ojos.

—**Ahora no tienes como comer mandarina**—y le saco la lengua en forma divertida.

El chico se quedó pensando y recordó algo que su hermano Ace le dijo de las chicas, así que estiro sus brazos y de un rápido movimiento jalo a Nami hacia él, le dio un beso rápido e inmediatamente la alejo de él.

—**Quizá si tengo forma shishishi, ¡Sabes a mandarina!** —Y salió huyendo de ahí antes de recibir un golpe o incluso una deuda infinita así como las de Zoro le debía a la gata ladrona.

Ella se quedó en shock unos segundos pero cuando reacciono; gruño molesta y estaba brutalmente sonrosada.

— **¡Ya verás maldito idiota!** —Gritoneo con fuerza y pudo jurar que su grito se escuchó por cada rincón del barco.

* * *

**Nota del autor: **Perdón la tardanza D: me concentre en varios pendientes y no pude actualizar hasta ahora, espero les guste este pequeño LuNa ^^. Bueno sobre el Drabble siento Ace antes de irse y cuando convivía con Makino y Luffy de niños ella les decía como actuar con las mujeres y Ace ganando un poco de experiencia-vamos, era un pirata seguro que anduvo con mujeres y no murio virgen(?- le decía a Luffy como actuar con ellas desde un punto diferente a Makino xD no se si me explique ewe

Y gracias de nuevo por sus dos Review

**Zorro Junior: **Sí Sabo es tan sdfghjkl(? tenia que escribir algo sobre él si no me iba a volver loca(? y sí estoy segura que ese abrazo de Koala y Robin significaba otra cosa eué

**Neko alessa: **Les prometo un ZoRo un poco romántico solo esperen xD que tengo que escribir de más parejas xD, no sé si se hayan dado cuenta pero esta vez les regale una insinuación ZoRobin de celos xD Para ya viene el ZoRo ¡lo prometo!

¡Cuídense y nos leemos pronto!

.

.

**¿Se merece un Review?**


	4. ZoRobin: Se llaman celos

**Pareja:** ZoroxRobin.

**Advertencia:** Creo que Ooc :( Pero trato de que no sea así -w-

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de** One Piece **no me pertenecen, (aunque mataría por Zoro &amp; Ace x'D) si no, que son propiedad de **Oda sensei** x3, la historia es solo mía y si tratan de _plagiarla_, hay** tabla** e_e.

_Mil disculpas si hay un error ortográfico._

**-Situación:** Después del Timeskip, antes de Dressrosa.

* * *

**Se llaman celos.**

**.**

**.**

No podía describir lo que sentía. Siempre que veía a la arqueóloga pasar con el shichibukai, algo en su interior hervía, sentía la necesidad de ir tras él y pasarle su katana por el cuello, en un hermoso corte, tan solo imaginarlo una sonrisa macabra se pintaban en sus labios. Pero no. Lo tenía prohibido por su estúpido capitán que ya veía a "Torao" como un nakama, y a los nakamas no se les lastima. Mofo acomodándose en el pasto, trataría de dormir para olvidarse todas esas estupideces, ya no le importaría nada y se concentraría en dormir y entrenar. Una vena ancha se formó en su frente al escuchar la conversación de la arqueóloga, su "aliado" y Usopp.

**—****Quizás moriremos en el intento**—Comento Trafalgar sin un tipo de expresión facial al ver un rey marino aproximarse a ellos, y no era que tenía miedo, claro que no. Si no que, el rey marino era muy grande, no era problema; pero debía admitir que le divertía asustar al narizón.

—**Me pregunto sí a los reyes marinos les encantara nuestra carne como a nosotros nos gusta la de ellos—**Soltó de pronto Robin con calma y sonriente, y Trafalgar mofo sonriente.

De todos los Mugiwaras, no sabía el por qué pero se llevaba bien con ella. El narizón solo una expresión de miedo completo al solo imaginarse el rey marino comerse su hermosa carne. El tirador de los mugiwaras miro por todos lados, sabía que esos dos no harían nada para asustarlo más, y miro a Zoro y sonrió con lágrimas al borde.

**— ****¡Zoro-kun! Ayúdame por favor, tengo la enfermedad: no-debo-enfrentarme-a-ese-rey-marino—**Mustio con angustia.

El peliverde mofo, y de nuevo algo hirvió en él.

**—****No hay necesidad que molestes a Zoro-ya, lo haré yo con la ayuda de Nico-ya.**

Al escuchar esa palabras, el peliverde se levantó, paso por un lado de shichibukai dándole una mirada seria y salto hacia el rey marino. De un solo corte en el cuello acabo con el-aunque cayó al mar- tomo la parte inferior del decapitado monstruo y lo acerco lo suficiente al Sunny. En ese instante salió Luffy reprochando no haber sido llamado para darle un golpe el mismo a su nuevo pedazo de comida. Robin ignoro completamente a todos concentrándose en el espadachín. Sonrió analizando la mirada que le lanzo a Law y decidió ir tras él.

Zoro se dirigió hacia el cuarto de los varones para tomar ropa limpia. Se sentía de mal humor, y tan solo se dedicó a ignorar a todos-incluyendo a Robin- pero temía que ella sospechara algo en su comportamiento o peor aún, que Nami lo sospechara y empezara a joderle. Si sentía atracción por Robin, pero primero eran sus sueños y quisiera o no, tenía que reprimir lo que sentía. Se quitó el conjunto que tenía, quedándose sin camisa, gruño al sentir a alguien bajar.

**—****Luffy no me interesa…**

**—****No soy el capitán—**Sonrió Robin, el siguió con lo que hacía ignorando a la arqueóloga, siendo que la situación fuera más divertida para ella**—cicatrices nuevas eh—**inspecciono su torso, afirmando que efectivamente tenía más cicatrices por el duro entrenamiento que tuvo seguramente, al no tener respuesta prosiguió**—no debes ponerte celoso, tu solo me interesas.**

Y el espadachín se sobre salto, no la quiso voltear a ver, su orgullo se lo impedía y más, porque la sangre se le acumulo en sus mejillas, ¡el sonrojado! ¡Debía ser una broma!

**—****Se llaman celos, Zoro—**Aclaro las dudas de su nakama sin que el preguntara y salió del lugar riéndose. Debía admitir que le encantaba ver al espadachín así.

Zoro se quedó pensando, cerró su ojo bueno y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

**—****Así que se llaman celos…maldita mujer.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota del autor:** Siento de verdad la tardanza pero desde que entre a la prepa no tengo tiempo de nada :| espero les guste, me voy rápido por que ya me voy a mi terror, odio el horario de tarde ya que solo llego a hacer tarea y dormir :c

Les agradezco como siempre los comentarios a _**neko alessa**__**, **__**Zorro Junior y **__**Ishurii **_y siento no contestar en este drabble, prometo actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.

El siguiente que tengo pensado es un_ SanjiXNami_ ¡esperenlo!

**.**

**.**

.

.

**¿Se merece un Review?**


	5. SaNa: Adicción

**Pareja:** SanjiXNami.

**Advertencia:** Creo que Ooc :( Pero trato de que no sea así -w-

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de** One Piece **no me pertenecen, (aunque mataría por Zoro &amp; Ace x'D) si no, que son propiedad de **Oda sensei** x3, la historia es solo mía y si tratan de _plagiarla_, hay** tabla** e_e.

_Mil disculpas si hay un error ortográfico._

**-Situación:** Después del Timeskip, antes de la Isla Gyojin.

* * *

**Adicción.**

**.**

**.**

Sus ansias aumentaban, no encontraba sus cigarrillos ni su encendedor ¡joder era tan estresante! Desde pequeño se había acostumbrado al sabor del tabaco, recordaba perfectamente que lo hizo para demostrarle al viejo que ya no era un "mocoso" pero al parecer no había funcionado. Hasta la fecha no había nada más a lo que fuera adicto, le encantaba el sabor de la nicotina en sus labios, salió donde estaban sus nakamas, el mal humor lo estaba consumiendo, se quedó cercas de la puerta de la cocina, en cuanto se iba a disponer a caminar su Nami-swan caminaba hacia su dirección.

Se sentía algo molesta con el ¿Por qué debía enterarse de otras personas lo que su nakama había hecho por ella? Nunca se enteró que en Thriller Bark él fue quien la rescato de aquel pervertido que se quería casar con ella, ¡nunca se lo puedo agradecer! ¿Cuántas veces le había ayudado y siempre estaba ahí? Un leve sonrojo tiño sus mejillas pero inmediatamente disimulo. Vio a Sanji algo inquieto y una curva en sus labios apareció.

—**¡Mi querida Nami-swan!** —Canturreo meloso dando vueltas a su alrededor mientras su ceja se curvaba en forma de corazón.

—**Hola, Sanji-kun**—Saludo sonriente, lo observo bien y alzo una ceja—**Hoy no estas fumando**—Le dijo, dios se sentía como una hipócrita; ella sabía muy bien porque no estaba fumando.

El rostro de Sanji cambio su expresión por unos segundos, su expresión se volvió de irritación y de nuevo sentía ansias. Por un segundo se le había olvidado por tener a su _lady_ ahí con él, desvió la mirada algo incómodo. ¡Joder sí que le estaba afectando no fumar! No estaba siendo un caballero, él se prometió verse siempre fuerte por ella, y ahora demostraba una vez más otra debilidad.

—**Sí es que no encuentro la última cajetilla de cigarros, es la que me queda hasta que lleguemos a la próxima isla y me frustra**—Nami-quien tenía las manos atrás- le dio un cigarrillo lo cual hizo que Sanji le sonriera— ¡**Gracias Nami-swan!** —Busco entre los bolsillos su encendedor, mierda ¿Cuándo había desaparecido?

—**¿Buscas esto Sanji-kun?** —Saco el encendedor, sin dejar de sonreír. Al parecer al rubio se le había olvidado que en frente de el estaba la experta en robar a los piratas.

El rubio la miro como si una diosa se tratara, pero en vez de que la navegante le diera el encendedor lo tiro a quien sabe dónde, el cocinero padeció, ella se aproximó hasta Sanji y le quito el cigarrillo de los labios, el rubio puso una expresión cómica; sin embargo antes de que pudiera reprocharle, la gata ladrona lo tomo de la corbata y lo jalo. Se quedó en blanco unos segundos el cocinero ¿era acaso un sueño? Sus mejillas empezaron a teñirse carmesí, cuando decidió corresponderle, ella se separó de él.

—**Ya lo sé, gracias por salvarme Sanji-kun**—Sonrió calidamente—**Y nunca olvides que no puedes exponer tus tesoros en frente de una experta ladrona**—Le susurro guiñándole el ojo, y sin más se dirigió al cuarto de las chicas con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, no importaba que el fuera un idiota mujeriego, ella haría que cambiara ese aspecto; ella esperaría a que se diera cuenta como lo quería.

Sanji estaba en blanco aún. Saboreo sus labios una vez más. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho? No lo sabía, no procesaba. Una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en sus labios; solo entendía una cosa, no solo era adicto al tabaco, había descubierto una adicción más fuerte que ese cáncer_. _

_Descubrió que era adicto a sus labios_.

Y no perdió tiempo ¡joder! Se fue tras su pelirroja casi corriendo.

**.**

**.**

**¿Fin?**

* * *

**Nota del autor: **¡Terminado! hoy pude actualizar antes-corre de felicidad de un lado a otro- pero ahora tendre mucha tardea esta semana-su felicidad desaparece y corre a un rincón emo- :c

Este Drabble esta inspirado en una imágen que encontre en tumblr y sdfghjkl no pude resistir x'D. Bueno, es que soy muy "neutral" con las parejas de One Piece-en casi todas- Amo el LuNa, pero como salta Sanji al escuchar que sus Ladys-y en especial Nami, hay que admitirlo ewe- corre en su ayuda, como lo hizo en Dressrosa *u* Y creo que Hancock es como Juvia de Fairy Tail xDDD por eso se me hace lenda la pareja que hace con Luffy, pero aun no escribiré de ellos dos :'v

Aclaro que solo me gusta el LuNa, SaNa &amp; LuHan, no me gusta el ZoNa. Soy incapaz de ver a Zoro con otra que no sea Robin.

Esta es la imagen por si la quieren ver: 31 .media .tumblr tumblr _m9cqhc8icG1ras78vo1_ 500. gif

**Ishurii**: ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario! Sí creo que la única que pone en esa situación es Robin xD Yo también amo los celos de Roronoa y sí son por la arqueóloga mejor, me gusta ponerlo en esas situaciones :'v Y no te preocupes enitendo, espero verte más por acá con los drabbles LuNa y Zoro. Y siento ser tan neutral con Luffy y Nami xc es que no sé que pasa por mi loca mente(? Aunque de esas tres prefiero en LuNa &amp; el SanjiXViolet.

**kona kana lee****: **¡Gracias por tud dos comentarios! sdfghj xD ¡Claro! puedo ser un ToraoXMonet, de hecho me gustan juntos pero no eh pensado en una situación para ellos dos, ¡pero si habra drabbles de ellos dos! Primero hare uno más y después ese ;) Gracias por la suerte ;A; pues si da flojera pero es el sacrificio ue tengo que hacer para estudiar, creo que me estoy acostumbrando xD

**neko alessa****: **Creeme soy mala con Zoro y me gusta hacerle Bullying(? Habrán más celos por su parte, y uno muy especial de Robin, pero no adelanto nada(?) No daré spoilers (? xD

¡El siguiente es uno de una pareja Cannon! Los padres de mi Hiken *u* :_ RougeXRoger. _

_¡Esperenlo! Nos leemos pronto nwn_

**.**

**.**

**¿Se merece un Review?**


	6. RogerXRogue: Te entiendo

**Pareja:** RogerXRouge.

**Advertencia:** Creo que Ooc :( Pero trato de que no sea así -w-

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de **One Piece** no me pertenecen, (aunque mataría por Zoro &amp; Ace x'D) si no, que son propiedad de **Oda sensei x3**, la historia es solo **_mía_** y si tratan de plagiarla, hay tabla e_e.

-**Situación**: Antes de la ejecución de Gold D. Roger.

* * *

**Te entiendo.**

**.**

**.**

Se sentía extraño, hace unos días ya había aclarado a sus nakamas que se entregaría a la marina. Al principio muchos protestaron (más los jóvenes Shanks y Buggy) pero lo terminaron aceptándolo. Se encontraban en una isla del South Blue, ahí dejarían a su querida Rogue; que en siete meses daría a luz a su primer hijo. Pensó que Rouge se iba a tomar mal la noticia pero para su sorpresa se lo tomo bien a pesar de todo, ella era fuerte y decidida; pero a la vez tan delicada y hermosa como las flores.

_Flores…_

Se detuvo por un segundo viendo una flor muy bonita a su parecer, era igual a ella. La tomo y se tomó la molestia de olerla; olía como ella y sonrió. Empezó a correr rápido buscando con la mirada, ella estaba caminando hacia el oro Jackson un par de bolsas con comida, no se había percatado de la presencia de su capitán y este aprovecho y la abrazo por la espalda, la pecosa por instinto dejo caer la comida y soltó un grito bajo, suspiro aliviada al saber que se trataba de Roger, no dijo nada, dejo simplemente que la abrazara.

—**Rouge…**—susurro él, inhalo y se dio cuenta que su deducción era correcta, esa flor olía como ella, sin embargo no se comparaba al mismo tiempo. Ella asintió para que prosiguiera con lo que iba a decir, pero para su sorpresa Roger coloco una hermosa flor detrás de su oreja—**Se parece a ti**—Le dijo separándola de su anatomía.

Ella soltó una risilla con las mejillas rojas, para Roger se veía muy hermosa así que la tomo de las mejillas y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Sabía que iba a doler, sabía que le iba a doler mucho a los dos y en especial a ella, pero sabía que su hijo o hija estaría bien cuidado y con el amor de su madre, sabía que con ella no le faltaría nada y que haría lo posible para que no le encontraran, en cuanto separan sus labios la volvió a abrazar y ella mordió su labio reprimiendo las lágrimas.

—**Te amo**—Y se sorprendió. Nunca se lo había dicho, ellos siempre se hablaban y se entendían con miradas, sabía que era la única vez que Roger le iba decir eso, así que no lo soporto y lo abrazo aún más y lloro. Porque sabía que ya no iba a estar más y lo quería disfrutar el tiempo que restaba a su lado, porque no le importaba nada más que él y claro está, su bebé. Porque a pesar de todo lo entendía y sabía que no podía reprocharle que se quedara a su lado.

—**Los dos te amamos también**—Se atrevió a decir ahora ella, muy a pesar de tener la voz tan quebrada. Y por eso le amaba, porque lo entendía como nadie. ¡Ni siquiera Rayleigh le entendía como ella! Y eso que era su mejor amigo. Rouge se separó un poco de él y llevo su mano hacia su vientre, el por un momento flaqueo pero al ver la expresión tan decidida de ella, decidió callar sabiendo que ella ya sabía lo que estaba pensando—**Te entendemos, te entiendo.**

Y esa, fue la despedida más hermosa y dolorosa a la vez.

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas de autor:** ¡Volvi desde el infierno!(? Lo siento en verdad :( La escuela me consimio por completo, no me dejaba ni respirar aparte de asuntos personales que me alejaron de la pc y de la escritura. Muchas gracias por los comentarios :') por los favoritos y follows ;')

Les dejo este que les habia prometido &amp; para que vean, no soy mala y es doble, este y uno que habia prometido de LawXMonet. n_n

Ya saben, si quieren uno en especial solo comenten c:

Los quiero y nos vemos pronto ¡Que ya estoy de vacaciones buahahahahaa!(?

.

.

**¿Se merece un review?**


	7. LawXMonet: A pesar, ahí estaba

**Pareja:** LawXMonet(Pedido)

**Advertencia: **Universo Alterno y Ooc :( Pero trato de que no sea así -w-

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de **One Piece** no me pertenecen, (aunque mataría por Zoro &amp; Ace x'D) si no, que son propiedad de **Oda sensei x3**, la historia es solo **_mía_** y si tratan de plagiarla, hay tabla, así es señores y señoritas e_e.(?

* * *

**A pesar, ahí estaba.**

**.**

**.**

Porque a pesar de todo, aun la seguía queriendo, aún seguía preocupándose por ella. Nunca espero topársela en Punk Hazard, ni siquiera esperaba que ella estuviera con Cesar para completar los planes maniacos de Donflamingo. Y a pesar de todo aquello, ahí estaba el. Perdonándola, sabiendo que eran enemigos, a pesar de las circunstancias ahí estaba para ella, besándole como si dependiera de ello, sabiendo que ella aprecia a la persona que él más odia, a pesar de que sabe lo prefiere mil veces a él que a su persona, ahí estaba.

Sabiendo todo aquello, se dejó caer a su lado, no tenía ni una expresión facial en su rostro, mientras ella sonreía de oreja a oreja, puedo escuchar como reía entre dientes. Porque a pesar de que fuera más grande que él, a pesar de saber que ella si lo quería pero no podía estar con él, ahí estaba el aferrándose a ella. Debía ser un masoquista y de hecho, eso era lo que era. Vio como Monet se acurruco y le abrazo tapándose con las sabanas.

—**El joven amo está esperándome en la oficina, pequeño Law**—Sabia que odiaba que usara ese tono burlón y sabía que odiaba que le digiera "pequeño", pero a pesar de eso, ahí estaba para ella. Al no obtener respuesta ella mofo, se iba a levantar más él no se lo permitió—**Tengo que irme Law, otro día será.**

Y otra vez con esa excusa. "Otro día será", otro día que se vuelven semanas; todo porque a ella le gustaba complacer aún más a _él_, que a su persona.

—**No**—Respondió Law sin perder la tranquilidad.

Sabía que se enojaría, la conocía tan bien. Y antes de que ella digiera o reprochara algo le dio un beso para que callara. Y ella no se negó, le correspondió; pero sabía que se ira de todos modos y eso le molestaba, le hervía, por eso lo odiaba a _él_ y a toda su estúpida familia, odiaba su empresa de estafas, odiaba que no encontraran las suficientes pruebas para detenerlo, odiaba que _é_l la disfrutara cada día mientras él se conformaba con un "otro día será. Él podía irse y dejarla, pero a pesar de todo, ahí estaba como un idiota.

No, como su idiota.

La abrazo, porque aunque la quería con todo y sus defectos. No lo soportaba más, no quería que estuviera lejos…

—**No quiero que te vayas, Monet.**

Y como siempre, ella rió y le planto un beso en los labios para levantar de la cama y con sus manos peinarse el cabello dándole la espalda a Law. Vio cómo se vistió sin mirarlo ni siquiera le prestó atención, porque aunque apreciaba a aquel hombre, sabía que ella no quería irse, pero lo hacía, por él, por ese idiota que no valía la pena, antes de irse giro a verlo y le sonrió como solo ella lo hacía.

—**Nos vemos cariño.**

Y así era cada vez que la veía, pero no le importaba. Porque a pesar, ahí estaba, y estaría para ella.

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota de autor: **Aqui esta lo prometido, tarde pero lo hice xD ¡Y lo siento! en serio, maldita prepa e-e (? Nunca había escrito nada de ellos xd No sé, nunca me los imagine juntos xDDDD además que no sé, Monet se me hace un poquito complicada -.- ¡Espero ea de su agrado!

Ya saben, si quieren de una pareja en especifico solo díganmelo en un comentario :3

Nos leemos pronto.

.

.

**¿Se merece un review?**


	8. UsoppXKaya: Así te amo

**Pareja:** UsoppxKaya.

**Advertencia:** Creo que Ooc :( Pero trato de que no sea así -w-

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de **One Piece** no me pertenecen, (aunque mataría por Zoro &amp; Ace x'D) si no, que son propiedad de **Oda sensei x3**, la historia es solo **_mía_** y si tratan de plagiarla, hay tabla e_e.

-Situación: Universo Alterno.

**Así te amo.**

**.**

**.**

Uno de sus mayordomos la llamo, había llegado Usopp y la estaba esperando. Ese día en específico; era su cumpleaños, sus seres queridos y demás se encontraban ahí, gente importante con la cual sus padres antes de fallecer hacían negocios y demás, ahora le tocaba a ella hacerse responsable de todo. Pero eso no le importaba en ese momento, no todos los días se cumplían 22 años y cinco años a lado de su novio al mismo tiempo…. Pero todos los días aun lado de Usopp eran hermosos e inolvidables, y si él estaba con ella, sabía que todos sus negocios y demás saldrían bien.

Mientras tanto, Usopp no paraba de regañar a su amigo Luffy para que este no hiciera tanto escándalo ¡No tenía remedio! ¡Y ni se diga su padre que ya se encontraba bebiendo por ahí! , había mucha gente importante ¡y el idiota no se comportaba! Bueno, ninguno de sus amigos se comportaba, incluso él… ¡Vale, eso no importaba! Inflo el pecho con orgullo al ver a su amada Kaya bajar por las escaleras con una enorme y radiante sonrisa, se aproximó hasta él y le dio un corto beso en los labios, el cual lo había llevado hasta el cielo, siempre era así, no sabría que hacer sin ella.

—_No puedo creer que ese sea el novio de Kaya-sama…_

—_ ¿ya viste su traje? Dios mío, que pobretón…._

Se incomodó un poco al escuchar unos susurros; trataría que no fuera así. Trataría de no arruinarle la vista a su amada. Sabía que era importante por todos esos tipos de trajes caros, sabía que eran negocios importantes y no lo arruinaría, iba ser perfecto; porque además quería por fin pedirle matrimonio a su novia. Apretó la mano de su novia y ella asintió al escuchar la balada, empezaron a bailar al compás de la música, suave y romántica. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan, ya no faltaba mucho para que la fiesta concluyera y monitoreo a sus nakamas: su amigo Luffy comía como cerdo junto a él; Nami observaba a los tipos ricachones ¡eso sonaba a peligro! Más se relajó al observar cómo se distrajo al empezar a platicar con Vivi, una nakama que también poseía riquezas.

—**Kaya, quería preguntarte algo importante…**—alzo la voz y muchos lo voltearon a ver la escena, el narizón por un momento volteo a ver a Yasopp quien alzo el pulgar; sonrió ante el gesto y tomo las manos de su novio, mientras la miraba fijamente.

Nada podía arruinarse o eso pensaba….

No conto con que Zoro y Sanji empezarían una pelea ¡por un estúpido pudin!, tampoco imagino que un golpe llegaría a la carne de Luffy tirándola al suelo, desatando la ira del sombrero de paja, tampoco imagino que Nami empezaba a caminar rápidamente entre los invitados aprovechando la conmoción, ¡Todo estaba mal! ¡Nada podía ser peor! ¿O quizá sí? Entre busco en sus bolsillos, ¡joder! No encontraba el anillo de compromiso. Entro en pánico mientras se dejaba caer al suelo en busca de la cajilla.

—** ¿Usopp? ¿Qué buscas?** —Se agacho un poco Kaya para ver a su novio, este al verla negó varias veces la cabeza.

—** ¡N-nada Kaya!** **¡Creo que eh visto unos enanos por aquí! ¡Gente pequeña!**—Mintió inmediatamente, por lo menos su novia solo una risilla. Y aprovecho para gatear entre la multitud en busca del anillo. Sonrió al ver algo brillante por los pies de Zoro, era la caja que estaba buscando-la cual le había salido muy cara por cierto, todos sus ahorros- corrió hacia ella, más su suerte era pésima ya que el peliverde inconscientemente la pateo mandándola hacia donde un ejecutivo trataba de esconderse de todo ese escándalo. No lo había notado, y antes de que Luffy pudiera aplastarla, se barrió consiguiéndola—** ¡La encontré!**

No sabía por qué había parado el escándalo, hasta que volteo. En cuanto se levantó emocionado, no se percató de que había empujado una copa de vino tinto, el cual se encontraba ya derramado en Lucci Rob, un importante cliente de la familia de Kaya, tomo una servilleta tratando de limpiar su traje blanco, mientras su cara era todo un poema. El hombre, indignado de tanta humillación se levantó y sin más, se fue junto a sus asistentes sin antes decir: "_se acabó el trato, Kaya-san". _

Miro a su novia la cual suspiro, ¡lo había arruinado todo! ¡Precisamente él! Mordió su labio inferior y salió corriendo de la mansión, dejando a sus amigos preocupados. Kaya lo siguió inmediatamente, en cuanto lo alcanzo; jalo su manga para que no siguiera. Usopp presentía que ella iba terminar con todo esto… ¡Y lo entendía! ¿Por qué se quedaría con un pobretón el cual trabajaba en una carpintería de mala muerte?

—**Usopp…**

—**Lo se Kaya, lo sé…**—la interrumpió mientras tenía la caja del anillo en sus manos—**Sé que no quieres saber nada mí, ¿Cómo pude imaginar que alguien como tu querría casarse conmigo? Un pobre, feo, narizón y mentiroso…Yo…**

—** ¡Usopp que dices!** —Regaño interrumpiéndole—**A pesar de que perdí ese cliente, a pesar de todos tus defectos y mentiras, a pesar de todo eso; yo te amo ¡y claro que me quiero casar contigo!** —Le sonrió dulcemente mientras él limpiaba unas chismosas lágrimas que habían salido sin su permiso; mientras ella soltaba unas de felicidad.

—**Pero, Kaya, yo…**

—**Así te amo, y así te amare siempre, mi amado Usopp.**

Y Usopp la abrazo, que idiota había sido. _Así lo amaba_ y nadie los iba a separar_._

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Notas de autor: **Lo siento mucho D:, no habia podido actualizar por que no tenia internet:( además la tonta escuela no me dejaba e_e y perdi una de las personas que mas queria; y no tenia animos de escribir. Pero ya sali de vacaciones y, y, tengo internet lml. Tratare de actualizar mañana ¡y muchas gracias por sus review, favs y Follow! Creo que me salio muy Ooc xD, Usopp y Kaya son un dilema, no se por que no me ajusto a su personalidad y me salio algo cursi él final:vvv, pero aun así les guste:)

Gracias:**_ kona kana lee, Zorro Junior, Wincy Jaeger, Mirruu &amp; RitualSinCalma n_n_**

Nos vemos pronto ahora si xD ¡Y promento mucho LuNa, SaNa, SaKo y sobre todo ZoRobin! L_L pero más adelante xDD

¡Sigue un SanjiXViolet &amp; despues un MarcoXWhitey Bay! ¿Raro? ¡Si, pero los amo! Busquen en google y encontraran maravillosas FanArts y sabrán por que los amo xd

Adiós:3


	9. SanjiXViola: Cuestión de paciencia

**Aclaración: **Los personajes de **One Piece** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Oda Troll Sensei,** la historia me pertenece y si tratas de plagiar, mandare al **emo vengador** a que mate tu gato e-é

**Pareja: **Sanji x Viola.

**Situación:** Antes de que Doflamingo ataque al Sunny.

* * *

**Cuestión de paciencia.**

**.**

**.**

Había descubierto algo; un sentimiento que nunca pensó que sentiría por obvias razones. A los 19 años tuvo que unirse a Donflamingo para salvar a su familia, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera eso, hasta ese día… Ese rubio con una mente _pervertida_ llego junto a sus nakamas, precisamente él hizo que ese sentimiento naciera, era extraño para ella; no sabía cómo actuar adecuadamente, lo admiraba porque a pesar de que lo engaño y golpeo brutalmente, la perdono; la apoyo y lo ofreció un nuevo hogar ¿Qué más podía desear? Pero no, no podía irse de Dressrosa, tenía que ayudar _c_omo fuera a que ese país volviera a hacer lo alguna vez fue y acabar con ese infierno.

Sanji la volteo a ver y Viola por su habilidad pudo saber que pensaba en sus nakamas, estaba preocupado aunque con ella trataba de ser lo más normal posible, pero a ella nada se le escapa, no podía mentirle porque podía ver tras de él. Pero era impresionante como él podía ver en ella los sentimientos que ella ocultaba, que no dudo ni por un segundo de sus lágrimas sin ayuda de una fruta del diablo. Sintió como su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte en cuanto le sonrió.

—**Violet-chan si sigues mirándome así, creeré que te has enamorado de mi**—Bromeo él mientras su ojo se transformado en un corazón, movía de una forma exagerada sus brazos con ese tono meloso y soñador. Ella empezó a reír por aquel comentario, tal vez sí era verdad que se enamoró de esos ojos sinceros aunque pervertidos.

—**Quizá tengas razón…—**Susurro suave pero sentir que este ya no le seguía, se giró para verlo y se sonrojo por la forma en la que el rubio cocinero se le quedaba viendo. Se incomodó y desvió la mirada para no seguirlo viendo—**andando Kuroashi**—De nuevo se puso firme y empleo a caminar en busca de algún juguete que le sirviera para ayudarlo a llegar con sus nakamas, pero no contaba con que él le tomara de la mano deteniéndola— **¿Q-que pasa Kuroashi?** —Se maldijo, había tartamudeado.

**—No eres la única que puede ver atreves de las personas, no me ocultes tus sentimientos…—**Se sorprendió por la seriedad de sus palabras, vio como el rubio dejaba su cigarrillo aun lado y le tomo de la mano—**Es una lástima en verdad Violet-chan**—Porque en ella pudo ver que lo de ellos era imposible, entendió que ella iba a quedarse ahí con su familia, ¡que bobo había sido! Ella era una hermosa princesa, era obvio que iba a quedarse. Era tan frustrante porque al saber eso algo dentro de él pinchaba su corazón, era diferente, sabía que eso que sentía no pasaba con ninguna otra chica linda.

**—No te preocupes Kuroashi, algún día nos volveremos a ver**—Le regalo una hermosa sonrisa que literalmente le robo el corazón al rubio.

Por qué presentía que se iban a volver a ver, solo era _cuestión de paciencia_.

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota de autor: **Bien, aquí está lo prometido, perdón si salió un poquitín Ooc, pero manejar a Sanji como "enamorado" de una solamente me resulta imposible, y ponerlo en esta tipo de situaciones como que no de su estilo xDD, aun así espero les guste, ya estoy haciendo el siguiente, es algo raro, ya que es lo contrario a este xD –Ya no doy spoiler e-e- y como dije será un** Marco X Whitey Bay:**3, contesto reviews:

**Guest:** Muchas gracias *-* me alegro que te haya gustado.

**OtakufrikyGirl: **¡Gracias! Bueno, es que la verdad me encanta poner a Usopp en esas situaciones xDDD Me alegro muchote que e hayas reído un ratito:'3

**Wincy Jaeger:** ¡Muchas gracias! QuQ En verdad que sí, Sanji es un mujeriego sin remedio xDD Sí amo el SaNa, lo raro en mi es que soy muy neutral con las parejas de OP xD -Solo el ZoRobin SaKo no se toca(?)- Muchas gracias por comentar, ya prometo un SaNa que ya tengo pensado bien bonito:3-o eso espero xDD(?)-

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y demás:), nos vemos al rato con el siguiente drabble:3


	10. LuNa: Primer beso

**Aclaración: **Los personajes de **One Piece** No me pertenecen. Son propiedad de **Oda-sensei.** Yo solo los uso para escribir, imaginándome cientos de idioteces(?, los drabbles si **son ****míos** son de mi loca imaginación**. **digan no al **plagio, **si no, **hay tabla** e_é.

**Pareja:** Luffy x Nami.

**Situación: **Después del beso de Reiju a Luffy. **SPOILERS. -ARCO TOTLAND-**

**Primer beso.**

**.**

**.**

Una parte de Nami estaba aliviada, la hermana de Sanji le había salvado la vida al estúpido de su capitán, pero por otra parte _le removían los celos._ _¿Por qué tenía que besarlo?_ Había un sinfín de maneras de salvarle la vida, y era así como ella lo hacía.

—_¡Para Nami!_ —Se repitió mil veces.

_¡Pero no era justo! _

Después de todo, ella tenía planeado decirle a su capitán que sentía por él. Sabía que Luffy nunca había besado a nadie, _ella iba ser la primera. _¡Pero por alguna razón, alguien la odiaba!

Miro nuevamente al chico quien no paraba de reír junto a Chopper y Carrot. _¡Y estaba tan tranquilo! _Dios ¡Como podía ser tan idiota! ¿De verdad no le importaba? _¡No lo soportaba! _Ya había tenido suficiente con saber que había estado dos años en la isla de las mujeres, ya tenía suficiente con saber que la emperatriz pirata estaba de tras de él ¡Que hasta incluso se quería casar con su capitán! ¡Ahora lo del beso! ¿Qué demonios seguía? ¿Qué_ viera una tía completamente desnuda? ¿Qué lo hayan visto a ese idiota desnudo?_

—**¡Eres un idiota, Luffy!** —Gritoneo en un arranque de celos, para después taparse la boca. _Creyó que solo lo había pensado, ¡Pero no! _

_¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!_

Luffy alzo una ceja muy confundido, ¡Él no había hecho ya nada malo! Había procurado no decir nada, no quería salir lastimado y quedarse sin comer. Por eso había optado jugar un rato con sus nakamas. Todos habían guardado silencio, y Nami sin saber que decir ni cómo reaccionar, solo salió de ahí, sin decir nada.

_¿¡Donde estaba Robin cuando más la necesitaba!? ¡Quería a su amiga!_

Carrot miro al Mugiwara con preocupación ¡Los humanos eran raros!, el solo sonrió y siguió a Nami. Quizá era por el cocinero que estaba tan sensible, ¡pero no había que preocuparse! Sanji iría de vuelta con sus nakamas, lo intuía.

—**¡Oí, Nami! ¿¡Que…!? **—Su cara se desencajo cuando la vio derramar un par de lágrimas. _¡No, no! ¡El viejo lo iba amatar!_ —** ¿¡Que te pasa Nami!?** —El zangoloteo preocupado—** ¡No llores Nami! ¡Sanji estará bien!**

Parpadeo un par de veces confunda y lo empujo.

—**¡No es por eso idiota!** —Había llegado a su límite y exploto. —** ¿¡Porque eres tan idiota!? ¡Por que toma todo a la ligera! ¡Y esa rubia, hermana de Sanji…!**—Callo, _casi_ se le salía sus razones.

_Pero Luffy no era el estúpido que aparentaba._

—**Ohm, ¡Shishishi!** —No pudo evitar reír y Nami enrojeció. —** ¡Nami esta celosa Shishishi!**

—**¡Cállate idiota! ¡No lo estoy!**

—**Pero solo puede haber una reina pirata, ****_¡No lo olvides!_**

Y se fue corriendo antes de que la pelirroja decidiera molerlo a goles.

_¡Era tan divertido verla así! ¡Debía hacerlo más menudo!_

Y Nami se quedó alzando una ceja, carcomiéndose la cabeza _¿¡Quién demonios seria esa afortunada!?_

**.**

**Fin.**

**Nota de autora: **Perdóooooooooooooon, mil disculpas por no haber actualizado. **¡les ****agradezco**** de todo corazón todo el apoyo! ¡Las amo!**

No tenia Internet, no tenia PC, no tenia inspiración :c **¡Pero bendito sea Oda! **Me ha dado mucho material dfghjklñ ahora tengo mucho en mente sobre el _Harem _de **Sanji dfghjk. **Mucho **SaNa**, mucho **Sanji x Viola**, **Sanji x Purin. Muchos MUCHOS **triángulos amoroso con este rubio ceja rizada que tanto adoro, que mi mente explotara de felicidad, quiero vomitar arcoidis :'v. ¡Y no se diga el **ZoRobin y LuNa y LuHan y SaKo**! sdfghjkl No saben cuando amo a Oda *-*

_¡Estaré actualizando todos los días! _

_**¡Nos leemos! ¡Un review por favor! :'u**_


End file.
